


Teyla the Vampire Slayer

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every generation, there is a Chosen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyla the Vampire Slayer

Teyla couldn't help herself. She went back to the street on the far side of the graveyard. She knew it was stupid and probably dangerous, but that stretch of road drew her like a magnet.

Her father's death had been playing over and over in her head constantly for two days. At least here she could focus on other details. The edges of the pools of light from the streetlamps. The way the leaves on the ground crunched under her feet. The incredibly creepy shadows from the dark cemetery nearby.

And... some skanky flasher who jumped out of the alley at her?

Teyla leapt back with a yelp. She raised her hands automatically, but she didn't even have her purse. But a swift second look told her whoever this guy was, he wasn't one of that gang that the police blamed for her father's death. This guy was older, with kind of a gut and already losing his hair. Sure, he looked like crap - scruffy and not in a cute way, bags under his eyes and in serious need of a shower.

Actually he looked kind of like she felt inside.

"Woah, okay, good guy here," he said, watching her warily. "I'm on your side, Teyla. No need to get physical."

"What?" She backed up several steps, towards the light. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Rodney McKay and I know you because..." he paused and swallowed. "Because it's my fault your dad is dead. I was supposed to get here a couple days ago but I got delayed."

This made no sense whatsoever. "What?" she said again.

"Look, Teyla, I'm sorry-" He moved towards her and Teyla panicked. On pure instinct she kicked at him, thinking she could get away if he backed off a little.

McKay went down like a ton of bricks, hollering in pain, leaving her blinking in surprise. "Ow. God. That was totally unnecessary, okay?"

No point in abandoning the advantage. "So who are you, really? Some creepy loser who lurks in alleys? Is that how you know my name and about my father?"

McKay got to his feet, wincing in pain. "I was sent here to warn you, but like I said, I was delayed. And I know about your father because I know what killed him."

Teyla went absolutely still, but her heart was pounding so violently she felt like it might leap out of her chest. "What do you mean 'what' killed him?" she asked in a low voice.

McKay's eyes suddenly focused on her like lasers. "Oh come on. You know that thing wasn't human. You saw it feed on him, didn't you?"

She wanted to deny it, because in her own head she'd been telling herself for two days that she was crazy, that her imagination had created some fantasy to cover the trauma or something. She couldn't have seen what she thought she'd seen.

She didn't know if her confusion was showing on her face, because McKay approached and she didn't back away this time. "It was a vampire, Teyla. A specific breed of vampire called a Wraith. It wasn't a gang or a mugging. That thing fed on your father. That's what killed him."

She hated herself but tears welled up in her eyes. "That's impossible," she said flatly. She'd gone nuts, that was the only explanation.

"That's only the beginning," McKay countered. "Did you feel sick right before you got jumped? Nauseous, headachy, kind of shaky?"

Teyla gaped. She hadn't told anyone about that.

He just nodded. "It was a warning. That was what I was supposed to tell you, so you'd know. You can sense vampires, when they're close by. It's part of your gift. Your destiny."

"My destiny?" she asked incredulously. Up until a couple days ago, Teyla's idea of a destiny involved a scholarship to UCLA, getting the cute guy on the basketball team to invite her to prom and scoring an awesome pair of knee-high black leather boots on sale.

McKay looked her her with a mixture of reverence and pity. "You're the Chosen One, Teyla. You're a Vampire Slayer."


End file.
